<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Men of Honor by Aini_NuFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199208">Men of Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire'>Aini_NuFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeer Dragon Riders [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, also we finally meet d'Artagnan's dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When General de Foix comes to Treville for help rescuing his sister from the Spanish, Treville cannot refuse. But they might find themselves in need of their own rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeer Dragon Riders [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Artagnan gazed at the hatching dragon egg, breath suspended in a sphere of awestruck captivation. A tiny gurgle sounded from within the cracked gap, and a thin, nubby foot stretched out to paw at the surrounding shell. What had once felt as hard as rock now fell like paper cards as a small bundle suddenly tumbled out in a jumble of wiry limbs and webbed wings. The dragon let out a high-pitched squawk and rolled, trying to get its feet under itself. It was no bigger than a kitten and completely white.</p>
<p>Jean reached out with a towel to wipe some of the viscous fluid from the dragon's face, cleaning out its nose and mouth. He moved to wipe down the wings, and the dragon squeaked at the manhandling.</p>
<p>"Amazing," he breathed.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan could only agree. He tentatively held out a hand toward the baby dragon. It blinked wide black eyes around at its surroundings, small chirping sounds emanating from its throat. It bobbed its head and zeroed in on his approaching fingers, then began to sniff cautiously. D'Artagnan let it get a good whiff, then carefully reached past its head to touch the side of its neck. The dragon flinched in surprise but allowed it. Its attention kept darting around though, probably overwhelmed by all the new sights, sounds, and smells.</p>
<p>"You're lucky, my boy," Jean went on. "Such unusual coloring is extremely rare."</p>
<p>D'Artagnan paused. "Is it? The color doesn't come later?"</p>
<p>Jean shook his head. "No."</p>
<p>"Is it albinism?" Constance asked.</p>
<p>"No. See here…" He picked up a candlestick and brought it closer. The baby dragon ducked away before arching its neck curiously at the flame. "There're hints of color."</p>
<p>D'Artagnan peered closer. Sure enough, in the right angle of the candlelight he could make out soft, opalescent shimmers throughout the scales—lilac, pale blue, peach.</p>
<p>"She's beautiful," Constance said, reaching out to pet its head.</p>
<p>The baby dragon stumbled around, disoriented and wobbly on its newborn legs.</p>
<p>"She?" d'Artagnan repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes," Jean confirmed.</p>
<p>The baby dragon opened its mouth then and let out a wailing keen.</p>
<p>"That would be a hungry cry, I presume," Jean said. He moved to a table on the other side of the room where some bowls were set out. "I've prepared a formula of milk and ground up mealworms."</p>
<p>D'Artagnan wrinkled his nose at that bit of information.</p>
<p>"It won't be long before she'll be ready for solid food though," he went on.</p>
<p>The little dragon went skittering around on the counter top. D'Artagnan swooped in to catch her from tumbling off the edge. Her tiny nose sniffed wildly at his hands, and he pressed himself against the ledge, trying to coax her into his arms. She crawled into them, wriggling so much he was afraid he was going to drop her.</p>
<p>Jean handed a bowl of pale brown liquid to Constance, who brought it closer to d'Artagnan and held it steady under the baby dragon's nose. She gave it a tentative sip, then began to lap it up greedily, splashing some on d'Artagnan's sleeves. He didn't mind. As long as he didn't think about the mealworms.</p>
<p>She didn't drink much before she was apparently sated, and then she curled up where she was in d'Artagnan's arms. A low thrum started to vibrate her tiny body in a manner that d'Artagnan could only name as purring. He shared a delighted look with Constance.</p>
<p>"What are you going to name her?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he replied. "I'll have to think about it."</p>
<p>.o.0.o.</p>
<p>Treville shifted another piece of parchment from the to-review pile to the finished pile. There was so much paperwork required for the running of a garrison. The responsibility was an honor, but also tedious, and sometimes he missed the simpler days of a soldier not burdened with command.</p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door.</p>
<p>"Yes," he answered.</p>
<p>Pierre opened it. "You have a visitor, Captain."</p>
<p>Any excuse to put off this mindless paperwork. "Send them in."</p>
<p>Pierre ducked back to allow the figure behind him entrance. Treville straightened in surprise.</p>
<p>"De Foix."</p>
<p>The general smiled. "It's good to see you, old friend."</p>
<p>Treville's mien broke into a beaming grin as well and he moved forward to embrace his friend. "What errand has dragged you away from the fort? I thought nothing short of a summons from the King would get you out of there, and I had not heard one was sent."</p>
<p>De Foix's expression turned grim. "Indeed." He took a breath. "My sister has been taken by the Spanish."</p>
<p>Treville blinked incredulously. "What?"</p>
<p>"I am well ensconced in the fort, as you said," de Foix explained. "Making it impossible for our enemies to get to me. So they've gone after my only family instead. I received a note from the Spanish, along with the locket that belonged to our mother as proof that Lucie is in their hands. They want me in exchange for her."</p>
<p>Treville took a step back, stunned. "That is madness. They cannot possibly believe such schemes will garner them anything."</p>
<p>"I cannot abandon my sister," de Foix said sharply.</p>
<p>Treville sighed contritely. "Of course. What is it you are proposing?"</p>
<p>"I would never turn myself over to them, which is why I am here. I propose a rescue mission."</p>
<p>"Do you know where she is being held?"</p>
<p>"Not specifically. But I was given a location to meet them, and I can only assume it will be near whatever place they intend to intern me in her place."</p>
<p>Treville pursed his mouth thoughtfully and walked over to one of the shelves containing military documents, such as maps. "What is the area?"</p>
<p>"The north-western part of Spain," de Foix replied.</p>
<p>Treville rifled through a stack of rolled up maps before finding one that focused on that region. He brought it over to his desk and rolled it out. "There is a fortress there. It will be heavily guarded."</p>
<p>"With a skilled group of men, I am sure we can succeed," de Foix declared staunchly.</p>
<p>Treville nodded. "We can petition the King to authorize a rescue mission, though I do not know if he will be amenable."</p>
<p>In truth, Treville did not think Louis would give a second thought to de Foix's plight, but perhaps Treville could convince him it was a worthy cause after the general's many years of loyal service.</p>
<p>De Foix inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you"</p>
<p>Treville clapped him on the shoulder in a gesture of solidarity. "We can go now."</p>
<p>He grabbed his coat and shrugged into it, followed by his weapons belt, then led the way from the garrison to the palace where they requested an audience with the King. The palace guard directed them to one of the receiving rooms while a servant delivered the message of their arrival to the King's chambers.</p>
<p>De Foix roved his gaze around the opulent hall. "Feels like a lifetime ago when we served in the royal guard," he remarked, then added soberly, "Both good and dark days."</p>
<p>Treville didn't respond. There was much in their shared history, the kinds of things that bonded men with brotherhood—and tested it.</p>
<p>The doors opened and Louis strode in. "Captain Treville," he greeted, then arched a surprised brow. "General de Foix. This is unexpected."</p>
<p>Treville opened his mouth to explain the situation when he was cut off by another set of doors opening. He gritted his teeth as none other than the blasted Cardinal entered.</p>
<p>"I heard General de Foix was here," the pompous man said by way of greeting. "He must have important news to report."</p>
<p>"Indeed, Your Majesty," de Foix said, turning to address the King. "My sister has been taken by the Spanish in a desperate attempt to get at me. I have come to ask for a few men to aid me in a rescue mission."</p>
<p>Louis's brows rose sharply. "A rescue mission?" he repeated dubiously.</p>
<p>"That is most irregular, General," Richelieu said. "We cannot risk an act of war against Spain."</p>
<p>"If it is carefully planned, Spain will have nothing to accuse us of," Treville interjected.</p>
<p>Richelieu shook his head. "You are the chief author of our military strategy against Spain," he said to de Foix. "We cannot risk that information falling into enemy hands, especially not over a woman."</p>
<p>De Foix's eyes flashed with fury, and he turned sharply to Louis. "If it were your sister, would you abandon her?"</p>
<p>Treville tensed.</p>
<p>Louis's expression hardened briefly, but he didn't respond in kind. "My deepest condolences, General," he said instead in a sedate tone.</p>
<p>Treville grabbed his friend's arm roughly, bowing his head to the King in respect as he dragged de Foix from the room.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said when they were out in the hall.</p>
<p>De Foix took a breath to collect himself. "I suppose I knew it was a long-shot to begin with. Of course the King would not consent to such a risk of resources for someone who holds no value on his chessboard."</p>
<p>Treville winced at the truth of the statement. He'd known that as well.</p>
<p>"I cannot abandon Lucie," de Foix went on. He pulled up short and turned to face Treville in the hall, lowering his voice. "I know it is treasonous to ask, but please, Treville, in the name of our friendship, help me save my sister."</p>
<p>Treville had known, deep down, that the request would come. And he knew all the reasons why he should refuse. Yet they were all trumped by the one de Foix had invoked. He nodded sagely.</p>
<p>De Foix's shoulders lost some of their tension as relief filled his eyes.</p>
<p>They returned to the garrison and Treville immediately set about gathering supplies for their mission. He picked up some extra pistols from the armory and packed a bag of provisions. Back in his office, the two of them quickly reviewed the map of the area they would be traveling to before Treville filed it away so no one would suspect where he had gone.</p>
<p>Then they headed downstairs and he whistled for Kilgar as he veered toward the dragon tack room to retrieve the dragon's saddle. None of his men out and about questioned him, but it was just his luck that Athos, Porthos, and Aramis would happen upon him.</p>
<p>"Do we have a mission?" Athos asked mildly, eying the obviously well-stocked saddlebags.</p>
<p>Treville gestured to his friend. "This is General de Foix. I'm just giving him a ride back to the fort where he's stationed."</p>
<p>Athos flicked a curious look at the general, but he and the others accepted the answer without question, as Treville knew they would. But then as they were moving on, de Foix twisted to study Porthos.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, monsieur. What is your name?"</p>
<p>Porthos quirked a confused brow. "Porthos. Porthos du Vallon. Have we met?"</p>
<p>De Foix hesitated for a short beat. "I don't believe so," he said in a rush.</p>
<p>Treville watched the exchange tensely. Porthos lingered for a moment longer before shrugging off the encounter and turning to head off with Athos and Aramis.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Treville said.</p>
<p>De Foix came over and climbed into the saddle behind him. They hooked the anchor lines to their belts, and then Kilgar launched into the sky, veering south at Treville's direction.</p>
<p>"I've missed this," de Foix commented after they'd been in the air for a bit.</p>
<p>Treville frowned and glanced over his shoulder. "What happened to Beodwyn?"</p>
<p>"He was crippled in the battle against the Swedes at Nuremberg. He can't fly anymore."</p>
<p>Treville blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"Otherwise I would have gone on this rescue mission myself," de Foix added.</p>
<p>"That would have been a stupid thing to do." Treville craned his neck around. "You know you could have come to me, even if Beodwyn was with you."</p>
<p>De Foix smiled. "I know. You are the one person I have always been able to count on."</p>
<p>The French countryside rolled beneath them, and they reached the Spanish border by early evening with still enough daylight to continue for a little longer, but they would be easily spotted from the air and would have to make their foray into Spanish territory on foot.</p>
<p>Kilgar landed and Treville and de Foix dismounted. Treville then reached to start removing the saddlebags.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my old friend," he told his dragon. "Hopefully I will still be captain when this is all over and we may ride again, for many years to come."</p>
<p>Kilgar angled a sidelong look at him, then shifted away before he could remove the saddlebag.</p>
<p>Treville furrowed his brows. "You cannot come with us."</p>
<p>The dragon snorted.</p>
<p>"I will not ask you to come with us," Treville rephrased. They were bordering on insubordination, desertion, and treason, to name just a few of the violations they could find themselves charged with should they succeed in this mission.</p>
<p>Kilgar simply chuffed and didn't budge. Treville shook his head.</p>
<p>"I never could win an argument with you."</p>
<p>His dragon let out a smirking snort.</p>
<p>Treville sighed in resignation. "Very well." He turned and saw de Foix trying to hide a smile.</p>
<p>"We're a dying breed," he remarked. "Loyalty, honor. Such virtues are not held in such high regard anymore."</p>
<p>"That isn't true," Treville countered. "I have seen such honor and loyalty in the men who serve under me." His mouth quirked ruefully. "France will be well protected when the last of us are gone from service."</p>
<p>There was a poignant pause among them, and then with wordless agreement, they set off on foot into Spanish land.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos arrived at the garrison the next morning to find Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artagnan sitting at their customary table eating breakfast. He immediately went to join them, pouring himself a cup of water from the pitcher. He snatched a scrap of bread from Porthos's plate to nibble on and tuned into d'Artagnan's excited chatter about his new dragon.</p>
<p>"I feel like a parent," he said. "We were up half the night with her fussing. Every time we tried to leave her alone to go to sleep, she'd start crying."</p>
<p>Porthos chuckled. "Sounds like a baby a'right."</p>
<p>"When are you going to bring her around for us to see?" Aramis asked.</p>
<p>Athos was pleased to note he seemed genuine in his interest and support of their young Gascon; with Adele freshly in the grave and him narrowly escaping hanging for her murder, the rest of them had been worried about Aramis's state of mind.</p>
<p>"I don't know," d'Artagnan replied. "She's very small. And squirrelly. Maybe if we don't have any orders for today, we could go by the dragon compound."</p>
<p>"And have you decided on a name yet?"</p>
<p>D'Artagnan sighed. "No. It feels like a big responsibility. I want to make sure I pick something that fits."</p>
<p>"You could bestow a name you hope she grows into," Athos put in. "That is a common tradition."</p>
<p>"Somethin' strong an' brave," Porthos agreed.</p>
<p>"Regal," Aramis put in.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan shook his head. "See? There's just so much to consider. Unless you know of a name that encompasses <em>all</em> of that."</p>
<p>The three of them shared a look.</p>
<p>"Afraid not," Aramis answered.</p>
<p>Athos caught sight of a messenger arriving at the gate. Joubert greeted him, talked for a moment, and then made his way past the table and up the stairs to the captain's office. His knock on the door reverberated down to them. A few moments later he came back down.</p>
<p>"Have any of you seen the captain?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No," Aramis replied. "Not this morning."</p>
<p>"Etienne!" Joubert called to the other musketeer across the yard. "Is Kilgar in the dens?"</p>
<p>Etienne veered toward them. "No."</p>
<p>"Perhaps they are at the palace," Athos put in.</p>
<p>Joubert shook his head. "A messenger was just here with a summons for the captain."</p>
<p>They all straightened in interest at that.</p>
<p>"Maybe he hasn't returned from his errand yet," Aramis suggested.</p>
<p>"What errand?" Etienne asked.</p>
<p>"He was givin' General de Foix a ride back to wherever he's stationed," Porthos answered. "He'll probably be back soon."</p>
<p>Athos noticed Joubert looking perturbed, a muscle in the man's jaw ticking. "Is something wrong?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Is the King in a snit?" Porthos chimed in.</p>
<p>Joubert shook his head. "It's just…I was at the palace yesterday and overheard the King and Cardinal talking. Apparently the general's sister was taken by the Spanish and he was there to ask the King to authorize a rescue mission. The King denied him."</p>
<p>Athos exchanged a piqued look with the others.</p>
<p>"Should we be worried?" Aramis asked with forced casualness.</p>
<p>"An assault on Spain, even a small one, will be considered an act of war," Joubert said.</p>
<p>"The captain would never risk that," d'Artagnan spoke up.</p>
<p>Aramis didn't look convinced, and Athos wasn't either.</p>
<p>"I believe Treville and de Foix were at military academy together," he said carefully. "And they served together under the previous king."</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as they all considered that.</p>
<p>"So he's probably off doing something stupid," Aramis concluded.</p>
<p>Athos finally rose from his seat. "The captain left no orders in his absence?"</p>
<p>"Maybe with Cornet," Etienne said.</p>
<p>Athos nodded. "You should speak with him. He'll be in charge until the captain returns."</p>
<p>Etienne narrowed his eyes. "And where will you be?"</p>
<p>"Conducting a survey of our southern borders," Athos replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"What do I tell the King?" Joubert asked.</p>
<p>"Tell him what we know: Treville was giving the general a ride home."</p>
<p>Joubert looked distinctly uncomfortable with that. Athos didn't blame him.</p>
<p>He headed up to the captain's office, hoping to find a clue as to where exactly Treville had gone. The door wasn't locked, making Athos wonder if the captain knew he was undertaking a suicidal mission and hadn't planned on returning.</p>
<p>"What are we looking for?" d'Artagnan asked, he, Aramis, and Porthos having followed Athos up to the office.</p>
<p>"Any indication on where they may have gone," Athos replied, sweeping his gaze over the contents of Treville's desk. "The general was probably given a rendezvous point."</p>
<p>"Do you think he told the King?"</p>
<p>Porthos snorted. "Like he'd tell us. An' jus' askin' will alert him that somethin's up."</p>
<p>"This document was filed hastily," Aramis spoke up from where he was scanning the partitioned shelves. He pointed to a rolled up piece of parchment partially sticking out from its slot, then drew it out and walked over to the desk to unroll it. "It's a map of the north-western region of Spain."</p>
<p>"Are there any military establishments there?" Athos asked.</p>
<p>Aramis placed his finger on a mark on the map. "One."</p>
<p>"Then that is likely their destination. And they have nearly a day's head start."</p>
<p>"So we're goin' after the capt'in?" Porthos asked. "You know if we're caught, we'll either be considered a hostile invading force, or spies and executed on sight."</p>
<p>"Something I'm sure the captain has either conveniently forgotten or chosen to ignore," Aramis commented as he rolled the map back up.</p>
<p>"We have no choice," Athos replied. "If not for the captain's sake, then for the sake of France, as we cannot allow two high-ranking military officers to walk right into Spain's hands."</p>
<p>"I'm coming too," d'Artagnan put in.</p>
<p>Athos nearly quirked a smile; he'd never been in doubt.</p>
<p>"Hurry," he said. "We leave in fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>.o.0.o.</p>
<p>The Spanish rendezvous point was a rocky area with lots of shrubbery of varying size, which was good for providing cover for Kilgar. Treville stopped at the edge of a declination into a bowl bisected by shallow streams.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about this?" he asked.</p>
<p>De Foix's expression was grim but resolute. "I have to do this."</p>
<p>Treville nodded. He and Kilgar remained where they were, concealed by the surrounding foliage, as de Foix made his way down into the basin. It did not take long for a troop of Spanish soldiers to break from the stunted tree cover and move to meet him.</p>
<p>"I have come," de Foix called out.</p>
<p>One of the men stepped forward apart from the others. "So you have," he spoke in heavily accented French.</p>
<p>"Where is my sister?"</p>
<p>"She is not far. Once we reach our destination, she will be released."</p>
<p>Treville did not see any horses, so if the plan was to make their way on foot, then the fortress was their most likely course. He quietly drew his pistol and nodded to Kilgar. The dragon surged forward, leaping off the top of the basin and swooping down on the men below with a screeching roar. The men instantly scattered in fright, and Treville took aim to shoot at one. De Foix whipped out his sword and began to cut down opponents as well. With a dragon on their side, it was quick work to decimate the troop, though they made sure to leave the leader alive.</p>
<p>After taking out a row of men with a burst of fire, Kilgar landed right beside the Spanish captain, startling him so badly he fell backward to the ground. Kilgar leaned over him, fangs bared.</p>
<p>Treville stalked over. "Is de Foix's sister truly at the fortress just south of here?"</p>
<p>The man glowered up at him. "The King will not let an incursion go unpunished," he spat.</p>
<p>"Like the incursion of Spanish spies who kidnapped Lucie de Foix?" Treville moved to Kilgar's side to retrieve some rope from his saddlebags, then knelt to bind their captive. "You will lead us to the fortress and we will let you live." He wound the rope around the man's wrists and knotted it tightly.</p>
<p>"We should hide the bodies," de Foix said, gesturing to the scene around them.</p>
<p>Treville nodded to Kilgar to keep watch on their prisoner as he and de Foix set about dragging the dead soldiers under nearby brush. Should a patrol walk directly through the area, they would be visible, but hopefully not from a distance.</p>
<p>They found the troop's camp further back under some trees and loaded up on extra weapons to carry with them. Then Treville hauled their prisoner to his feet and shoved him forward to lead the way to the fortress.</p>
<p>The runty, dry trees gradually gave way to more lush woodland and towering pines. Their group kept to a narrow trench between sloping mounds so as to stay hidden, Kilgar bringing up the rear. Fortunately the dragon's brown coloring made him blend in well enough with their surroundings.</p>
<p>Eventually the tops of castle turrets came into view, set atop a bluff with only one route winding up to the front gate from the south. The north and east sides were sheer cliffs with a moat curling around the base.</p>
<p>Treville drew to a stop. "We're going to have to come up with a plan," he said over his shoulder to de Foix.</p>
<p>His friend moved forward to join him, turning to their prisoner. "What other ways are there in and out of the fortress?"</p>
<p>The man scoffed. "There are none."</p>
<p>"Every castle has multiple passages," Treville rejoined.</p>
<p>The soldier merely held his head up defiantly. They were going to have to think of some way to persuade him, but there weren't exactly many options in the middle of enemy territory and practically on their doorstep.</p>
<p>Kilgar stiffened abruptly, eyes snapping over their heads to something in the trees. Before Treville could react, there was a bone-rattling screech, and two dragons appeared at the top of the gully. They immediately launched themselves at Kilgar, who leaped over the humans in their defense. Treville was knocked down, and de Foix barely kept a grip on their prisoner as the dragons met in a clash of snapping jaws and slashing talons.</p>
<p>Treville's hand instinctively went to his sword, but he hadn't thought to bring any acimite weapons on this mission. He was cursing his shortsightedness now; they should have asked their prisoner what other sentries the castle had waiting for them.</p>
<p>Kilgar twisted and struck, but he was outnumbered. For whatever dragon he lashed out at, the second was able to get him from behind, raking claws down his flank. Trees shuddered and cracked as the dragons crashed into them.</p>
<p>"Kilgar, go!" Treville yelled.</p>
<p>For a moment he didn't think his dragon would listen, but then Kilgar broke away and gave a massive thwack of his wings, fleeing into the sky. The two dragon sentries launched themselves after him, raining down a shower of twigs and broken branches on the forest floor. In the breath between shock and recovery it took for Treville to climb to his feet, he and de Foix found themselves surrounded by a patrol, multiple pistols aimed at them.</p>
<p>Failure settled over Treville in a self-recriminating mantle. The one thing the King and the Cardinal had feared had come to pass, and it was Treville's fault.</p>
<p>They could fight—and die, for they were sorely outnumbered.</p>
<p>But it seemed the patrol was more keen to take them alive. The Spanish soldiers moved forward swiftly and Treville's arm was grabbed from behind before he could raise his pistol again to take a shot. De Foix was also disarmed. Their own captive was freed and they bound instead. Then they were shoved forward and taken to the fortress.</p>
<p>As they crossed the open space between the forest and the castle, Treville swept his gaze out over the trees below them, but he could see no sign of Kilgar or the dragons that had pursued him. Then they passed through the gate into the courtyard.</p>
<p>They were brought into the castle and held until a man dressed in finer cloth arrived. Treville knew from intel that General Alvarez was in charge of this fortress. The patrol captain quickly whispered a string of Spanish in his ear.</p>
<p>The general gave a clipped nod, then turned to face the captives. "Gentlemen," he greeted brightly. "Thank you for handing yourselves over so easily."</p>
<p>Treville gritted his teeth but held his tongue.</p>
<p>"General de Foix, we've been expecting you. But this is the captain of the Musketeers, if I'm not mistaken. That is a pleasant surprise." The general grinned in delight. He waved to his men. "Make our guests comfortable for their extended stay."</p>
<p>Treville and de Foix were then manhandled down a corridor to a stairwell and to the dungeon below. They were brought to a cell where the ropes around their wrists were untied, only to be replaced with irons bolted into the stone wall. Then the soldiers left, slamming and locking the door behind them.</p>
<p>De Foix shuffled over to one wall and slid down to sit against it dejectedly. "I'm sorry for getting you into this."</p>
<p>"I knew what I was signing up for," Treville replied. He did a circuit of the cell as far as his chains allowed, more out of habit than any viable search for escape. He circled back around and sat against the opposite wall across from his friend.</p>
<p>"Now we are both to be tortured for information betraying our country," de Foix said morosely.</p>
<p>Treville leaned his head back against the cold stone at his back. He was a soldier; he knew what was coming. And he knew that neither of them would give their tormentors what they wanted.</p>
<p>"We are brothers," he said. "There is no other place for me to be."</p>
<p>De Foix drew one leg up to rest an arm on. "I often dream of the old days. You, and I, and Belgard riding together."</p>
<p>Treville smiled softly at the memories. "They were good times."</p>
<p>Silence fell between them.</p>
<p>"I knew him as soon as I saw him," de Foix said, breaking it.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"The musketeer called Porthos. He's Belgard's son, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Treville's jaw tightened. The shame and stain of that part of his past was a slumbering secret, one he did not want to stir up.</p>
<p>"I'm facing torture and death," de Foix said. "I'd like to die knowing I'm not responsible for the boy's death."</p>
<p>Treville sighed; he understood that feeling all too well. "I couldn't live with what we'd done," he admitted. "So I searched for them for years, without success. And then…call it fate, chance, God, what you will…he came to me."</p>
<p>Treville remembered seeing Porthos in battle, shortly after the young soldier's eye had been stitched up after a close call with a dragon. He hadn't stayed down, but had come back out to help round up the last of the rebels. And Treville had known in that moment that he wanted that man in his regiment of Musketeers.</p>
<p>"And the woman?" de Foix asked. "His mother?"</p>
<p>"She died of despair soon after we abandoned them in the slums."</p>
<p>De Foix hung his head. "We broke her heart." He then looked up again. "Does Porthos know?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>To Treville's continued relief and pretend absolution.</p>
<p>There was the creak of a heavy wooden door and approaching footsteps outside the cell.</p>
<p>"Perhaps this is my penance after all these years," de Foix commented quietly.</p>
<p>Treville listened to a key clicking in the lock of their cell door. "Mine too," he murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to tessseagull for the Spanish translations!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon when the musketeers reached the border of Spain. They glided down to land on the French side, knowing they wouldn't be able to continue by air lest they be spotted. Aramis slid out of Rhaego's saddle and began to unbuckle his pauldron from his shoulder. They would not be going in with their uniforms, for such an incursion could be considered a violation of international treaty.</p>
<p>Not that going in out of uniform was any less dangerous. Basically it was a no-win situation unless everything went exactly to plan and they managed to rescue the captain and the general, and the general's sister without complication.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>"Savron and Rhaego should remain here," Athos said as he stuffed his pauldron into Savron's saddlebag. His dragon furrowed his expression at that while Rhaego snapped his head up indignantly.</p>
<p>"They could be too easily traced back to France because of their coloring," Athos explained.</p>
<p>Aramis nodded grudgingly. "He's right," he said to his dragon.</p>
<p>Rhaego glowered at him and snorted Savron's direction.</p>
<p>"It's the combination of you three together that makes you easily identifiable," Aramis pointed out. "Green is more common and Vrita can more easily be mistaken for a passing wild dragon. You'll have to wait here."</p>
<p>Rhaego narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat.</p>
<p>Aramis put his hands on his hips. "I mean it, Rhaego. There's too much at stake."</p>
<p>Savron, despite looking disgruntled himself, let out a curt snap in Rhaego's direction. The russet dragon grumbled as he begrudgingly lowered his head in submission.</p>
<p>The musketeers left their uniforms with Savron and Rhaego, loaded up on their weapons and provisions, and then set off on foot with Vrita into Spain. They talked little as they walked. There wasn't any planning they could do until they discovered exactly what kind of situation they would be facing.</p>
<p>A disturbance ahead brought them to a halt. Aramis narrowed his gaze at the tree line, trying to discern the sounds that seemed to be heading toward them. There was a snap of wood, a thrash of trees, and suddenly three dragons came crashing out of the forest into the underbrush. Their muted coloring was similar, but Aramis recognized Kilgar immediately.</p>
<p>Vrita let out a roar and rushed to help. Aramis drew his pistol and fired the useless lead musket ball into the air, then hurriedly grabbed one of the acimite ones in his ammunitions pouch to reload with.</p>
<p>The dragons were a tangled mass of gnashing teeth and claws, but Vrita's arrival evened the odds. Aramis bided his time for an opening, unwilling to risk hitting Vrita or Kilgar. Vrita head butted one of the attacking dragons up under its leg, nearly flipping it. It half rolled on the ground as it scrambled to gain its feet again. Aramis took aim and fired. The acimite ball ripped through the dragon's neck, spraying the air with blood as it pitched backward. With it dying, Vrita and Kilgar were able to take the second—Kilgar snapped at its flank while Vrita captured it in a headlock, and with a deft twist, a resounding crack punctuated the end of the battle.</p>
<p>Aramis clipped his pistol to his belt and hurried forward as Vrita let the dragon's carcass drop to the ground. He didn't see any wounds on her but Kilgar was another matter. The older dragon stood hunched over, nose nearly to the ground, huffing and puffing in sheer exhaustion. Several slashes bled freely down his scales. His saddle bore several tattered pieces though was miraculously still on.</p>
<p>"Easy," Aramis soothed, announcing himself as he approached the injured dragon.</p>
<p>Kilgar's eyes were narrowed to slits as he flicked his gaze up, but he didn't exhibit any lingering battle craze. Aramis did a swift appraisal of the wounds. Most looked shallow, albeit painful. There was a deep furrow on his flank, however, that was bleeding profusely, painting his back leg in bright crimson. The limb itself was trembling and on the verge of giving out.</p>
<p>Aramis's jaw tightened. "I don't have supplies to deal with this," he said tautly to the others.</p>
<p>"What about with Savron and Rhaego?" d'Artagnan asked.</p>
<p>"We don't have time. He's losing blood too quickly."</p>
<p>Kilgar thrust his nose toward Vrita, who pulled back with a pinched expression. Despite looking reluctant, she then shifted and her belly began to glow. Aramis and the others scrambled out of the way, and Vrita angled her head to spew a stream of fire past Kilgar's side, the edge of the flames just catching the wound. Kilgar threw his head back and shrieked. Vrita cut off the geyser and Kilgar collapsed, his flank now a charred, cauterized mess.</p>
<p>Aramis gritted his teeth as he moved in to inspect it. He had half a mind to chastise those two for acting hastily—but the fact was he'd been out of his depth with a wound like that all the way out here. As gruesome as it was, at least Kilgar wouldn't bleed to death now. Though he'd have a grisly scar to show for it.</p>
<p>"Water," Aramis commanded to no one in particular. D'Artagnan quickly handed him his water skin, which Aramis opened and held under Kilgar's nose. With one arm, he braced the dragon's drooping head and lifted it enough to pour some liquid into his mouth.</p>
<p>Athos stepped forward when Kilgar seemed to have caught his breath. "Where is Treville?"</p>
<p>The dragon shook his head regretfully and pointed his nose south.</p>
<p>"Was he captured?"</p>
<p>Kilgar nodded.</p>
<p>"And General de Foix?"</p>
<p>He nodded wearily again, breaths wheezing in and out.</p>
<p>"Savron and Rhaego are at the border," Athos went on. "Can you make it back to them?"</p>
<p>Kilgar narrowed his eyes at that, expression hardening. He tried to push himself up on shaky legs, his determination clear—he would not abandon his rider.</p>
<p>"Kilgar's coloring won't give us away," Porthos pointed out. "An' sounds like we could use more backup, especially if the castle has more dragons."</p>
<p>"He's hardly in any shape for another round," Aramis argued.</p>
<p>Kilgar shot him a defiant glower.</p>
<p>Athos turned his gaze south through the looming forest toward their unseen target. "It's getting late," he finally said. "We should make camp and proceed in the morning."</p>
<p>"The captain could be being tortured!" d'Artagnan exclaimed.</p>
<p>Athos's grim look showed he knew that. "Treville and de Foix are trained soldiers; they will not break in a day."</p>
<p>Aramis dropped his gaze to the ground. None of them liked it, but they were all tired and couldn't make an assault this late in the day—an escape after dark would be treacherous. It wasn't ideal, but Athos was right. Treville and de Foix could survive a day.</p>
<p>Aramis gave Kilgar a little more water, and then Vrita helped the older dragon to his feet so they could put some distance between them and the dead dragons. Porthos and d'Artagnan scouted ahead and reported back that they'd found a stream, so they decided to camp there for the night. Aramis cleaned the rest of Kilgar's wounds the best he could, along with the burn. He would have felt better had he had honey on hand to smooth over it, but he didn't. Dragons were hardy creatures though; he'd endure until they finished this mission.</p>
<p>They set watches for the night and settled in to get as much rest as possible so they'd be ready for tomorrow. Aramis's was last. Despite the tranquil burble of the stream, it was in the moments of silence and solitude like this that grief and guilt over Adele plagued his mind and heart. He knew God had forgiven him his transgressions.</p>
<p>Forgiving himself was harder to come by. All he could do was penance in the form of fully devoting himself to protecting the King, France, and his brothers. And today that meant fighting for his captain. No matter what.</p>
<p>At dawn they rose and moved on, Kilgar leading them through the woods toward the fortress. The wounded dragon moved stiffly but stolidly in staunch determination.</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa," Porthos spoke up, coming to a halt.</p>
<p>They all stopped and glanced back. Porthos's gaze was fixed on a point to their left, and Aramis immediately followed his direction. He caught a glimpse of movement stealthily weaving between the trees. Then a pistol shot cracked the air and a gust of hot air whizzed past him.</p>
<p>"Move!" Aramis whipped out his pistol and threw himself behind a tree, ducking low before angling around to return fire. More gunfire erupted in the forest.</p>
<p>The others took cover, save for the dragons. Aramis tensed and chanced a look around in anticipation of more enemy dragons to descend upon them. But none came. The musketeers exchanged musket fire with the Spanish soldiers. Vrita and Kilgar circled around from the sides and began to pick them off. Their frightened cries echoed through the woods.</p>
<p>Aramis reloaded and fired again, then broke cover to get closer. He ducked behind a tree in time to avoid a shot taking his head off. A shot from Athos took care of that soldier.</p>
<p>With the dragons, the musketeers were quick to win, though that didn't mean they hadn't been compromised.</p>
<p>They regrouped in the middle of the skirmish. Most of the men lay dead, but one on the ground was still alive, though the deep teeth punctures in his stomach heralded an imminent death. Aramis crouched beside him out of instinct, though there was nothing he could do for him.</p>
<p>"Did he get word back to the castle?" Athos asked.</p>
<p>"<em>Avisasteis al castillo?</em>" Aramis asked the soldier.</p>
<p>The man glowered at him even as his body trembled with shock. "<em>Yo ya solo debo responder ante Dios, no ante unos bastardos franceses.</em>"</p>
<p>Aramis sighed. "He says he will only answer to God now, not some French… Well, then he questioned our parentage."</p>
<p>The man let out a shaky exhalation, then fell still. Aramis brushed his hand over the man's eyes to close them, then traced the mark of the cross on his forehead. "Go with God."</p>
<p>"Let's take their uniforms," Porthos spoke up. "The castle guards will think we're a Spanish patrol."</p>
<p>"If they heard our shots up at the castle, they'll be ready for us," Athos pointed out.</p>
<p>"We've come this far," d'Artagnan put in.</p>
<p>Athos canted his head in concession, and they began to divest the dead soldiers of their clothing. They changed into the uniforms and stashed their own clothes into Vrita's and Kilgar's saddlebags.</p>
<p>"Stay here and keep out of sight," Athos instructed the dragons.</p>
<p>Their party was getting reduced with every phase of this mission, Aramis thought ruefully. Now it was just the four of them that exited the forest and walked straight up to the castle's front gates. And hopefully they weren't walking into an ambush.</p>
<p>There were no sentries on the entrance, but a soldier walked out as they entered the courtyard.</p>
<p>"<em>¿Qué estais haciendo de vuelta ya?</em>" he said sharply, asking what they were doing back already. "<em>¿Dónde están los dragones?</em>"</p>
<p>So that patrol had been sent to find the dragons. Aramis moved forward, quickly forming a response. "<em>Encontramos uno de ellos. Está muerto.</em>" He reported one of them dead. "<em>Solo podemos suponer que el otro sigue buscando al intruso.</em>" And the other must still be after the intruder dragon.</p>
<p>"<em>El general no será feliz,</em>" the guard grumbled, muttering that the general wasn't going to be happy.</p>
<p>Aramis shared a grimace and asked cautiously, "<em>¿Dónde está el general?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Interroga a uno de los nuevos prisioneros franceses.</em>"</p>
<p>Aramis's chest tightened at the news the general was interrogating one of the "new French prisoners." Yet he kept his expression schooled and nodded, then turned to casually walk into the castle, the others following at an equally sedate pace. Once they were inside and alone, Aramis hissed, "The general is busy with an interrogation."</p>
<p>The others exchanged grim looks at that.</p>
<p>"Where?" Athos asked.</p>
<p>Aramis shot him a wry look. "I can't exactly ask where. I say we start with the dungeons and work our way up."</p>
<p>Athos gave a dry eye roll, but they all moved on silently in search of a passage down to the lower levels of the castle. Fortunately, they didn't run into anyone as they made their way through darkened corridors.</p>
<p>Porthos put his arm out. "You hear that?" he whispered.</p>
<p>They paused to listen. Further down the hall came muffled noises: heavy thuds and grunts. They exchanged a look before quickening their pace. All the doors down here were closed but it wasn't hard to locate the one that was the source of the sounds. Drawing their swords, they barged in.</p>
<p>Aramis and Athos were the first ones through and they immediately cut down the first two soldiers in their path. The third, likely the general by his dress, let out a shout of surprise and outrage, but was swiftly knocked out by a punch from Porthos.</p>
<p>"Captain!" d'Artagnan exclaimed, rushing to the figure hanging from some rope in the middle of the room. Athos moved forward to help get him down.</p>
<p>Treville looked pretty roughed up, face splattered with blood from a split cheek, eyebrow, and lip. He stumbled for a moment as he tried to take his own weight, eyelids fluttering wildly at them.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" he blurted.</p>
<p>"What's it look like?" Porthos responded.</p>
<p>Athos removed the loops of ropes from Treville's abraded wrists. "If you'd told us what you had planned, we could have helped," the swordsman pointed out mildly.</p>
<p>Treville gaped at them incredulously. "I did not want anyone else involved," he said. "I'm skirting the line of insubordination as it is." He blinked in confusion. "How did you even know where I'd gone?"</p>
<p>"Easy," Aramis replied. "We just had to ask ourselves what we would do if a brother came to us in need."</p>
<p>Treville gaped at them all for a moment, then shook his head, looking torn between exasperation and pride.</p>
<p>"Where is de Foix?" Athos asked.</p>
<p>"A few cells down," Treville answered breathlessly, draping an arm across abused ribs.</p>
<p>Porthos moved to the door and glanced up and down the hall, then signaled they could move. They locked the cell behind them with the general still alive inside. Hopefully no one would come looking for him for a bit.</p>
<p>Treville pointed out a cell door and Athos used the keys he'd snagged off one of the slain guards. Inside they found the general sitting slumped against the wall, having been beaten as well. The man's eyes widened in stupefaction at them.</p>
<p>"Can you walk?" Athos asked, kneeling to undo the manacles.</p>
<p>"Yes." De Foix rose to his feet with a wince. "How…?"</p>
<p>"We're not a dying breed after all," Treville replied with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Athos said, taking charge in his no-nonsense taciturnity.</p>
<p>"Not without my sister," de Foix spoke up firmly.</p>
<p>Of course; she was the reason those two had come all this way in the first place.</p>
<p>"Do you know where she is?" Aramis asked.</p>
<p>De Foix's jaw tightened and he shook his head.</p>
<p>"We were caught before we even reached the castle," Treville put in regretfully. "There were dragon sentries."</p>
<p>"We met them," d'Artagnan commented.</p>
<p>Treville visibly stiffened.</p>
<p>"Kilgar is all right," Aramis assured him. As all right as he could be, in any case. "He's outside waiting for us."</p>
<p>Treville looked ready to sag in relief but managed to muster the wherewithal to keep standing. "Then we'd best not keep him waiting long."</p>
<p>Athos caught Aramis's and Porthos's eye and gave a subtle nod—Treville and de Foix were not in the best of shape and would have to be protected if they ran into any resistance on their way out. Aramis dipped his chin a fraction in understanding. Wordlessly taking up a position in front of the two older men with Porthos in the rear, he waited for Athos and d'Artagnan to check the hall and then lead the way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Porthos kept up the rearguard as they made their way out of the dungeon and back up to the main level of the castle. One thing in their favor was the fortress wasn't fully manned, and so they didn't come across anyone as they carefully crept through the hallways. Not in their favor was the time it would take to search this whole place for the general's sister.</p>
<p>Athos suddenly held up a hand in the lead and they all stopped. Footsteps were coming from around a corner. They all pressed themselves against the wall as much as they could, waiting tensely. As soon as the soldier walked into their line of sight, Athos grabbed him by his coat and swung him around to slam against the wall, pressing an arm over his throat.</p>
<p>"<em>¿Dónde está encarcelada la francesa?</em>" Aramis fired off in rapid Spanish.</p>
<p>The solider clenched his jaw defiantly. Athos increased the pressure against his jugular until his face began turning puce.</p>
<p>"<em>P-por el pasillo,</em>" he gritted out.</p>
<p>"<em>Muéstranos,</em>" Aramis said sternly, then hauled the solider out of Athos's grip but kept a firm hold on his collar. He shoved him forward and the man began leading them down the hall.</p>
<p>After two turns, they were brought to a closed door. Aramis said something else in Spanish and the soldier nodded. Aramis turned to Athos and nodded for him to open the door, which apparently wasn't locked. It opened with one deft twist of the handle.</p>
<p>Inside, a young woman jumped from a seat by the window as they barged in.</p>
<p>"Lucie!" de Foix cried and hobbled across the room to embrace her.</p>
<p>"Porthos," Aramis prompted, angling their prisoner toward him. Porthos obliged with a right hook that crumpled the soldier to the floor.</p>
<p>The general's sister clung to her brother even as she shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked over his bruised face. "You should not have come."</p>
<p>De Foix seized her arms fervently. "I would never abandon you."</p>
<p>"We need to leave," Athos interrupted.</p>
<p>"We're not gonna be able to walk out o' here wit' three known prisoners," Porthos pointed out. "Even dressed as a patrol."</p>
<p>"They sometimes bring in supplies at the back of the castle," Lucie spoke up. "There might be a gate there."</p>
<p>Athos nodded. "Let's go."</p>
<p>He bent down to divest the unconscious soldier of his two pistols, which he passed to Treville and de Foix. Then they took up their guard positions once again before heading out. No one commented on Athos taking charge instead of Treville. Porthos cast a surreptitious glance at their captain, who was moving stiffly but keeping up. No doubt Aramis was just waiting for them to reach safety to check over his injuries.</p>
<p>They reached a staircase that headed down into the courtyard. At first the place was clear, but then a pair of soldiers walked into view and everyone pulled up short. There was a brief pause of uncertainty before one of them shouted the alarm and reached for his pistol. Aramis shot him before he could draw.</p>
<p>The second managed to get off a shot, striking the stone staircase instead of one of them. Porthos returned fire, taking him out. But their secrecy was blown and he could hear distant shouts.</p>
<p>"This way!" Lucie urged, pointing toward a side archway.</p>
<p>They hurried under it into another courtyard, and sure enough there was a gate in the back wall. Porthos let Athos and d'Artagnan unlock and pull it open and he took the time to reload his pistol. A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision had him whipping his head up, but of course Aramis was already on it, and a skilled shot took out the soldier before he'd barely come within range.</p>
<p>They all shuffled out the gate and shut it behind them. There was a supply wagon sitting against the wall, and Porthos and d'Artagnan quickly went to push it in front of the gate. When they turned to catch up with the others, they found them running across a small field before everything dropped off abruptly into a gorge.</p>
<p>"You gotta be kiddin' me," Porthos growled as he and d'Artagnan sprinted across the field. There was a pulley system set up at the edge of the cliff and rope lines stretching across to the other side. A seat contraption was hanging from one of the ropes.</p>
<p>"General, you must go first," Athos ordered.</p>
<p>"Not before my sister."</p>
<p>"You're the prize they want. Go."</p>
<p>"De Foix," Treville interjected. "Go."</p>
<p>The general's jaw ticked, but he nevertheless climbed into the swinging seat and launched himself off the ledge. Once he safely reached the other side, Athos started cranking the lever to reel the chair back up.</p>
<p>There was the sound of cracking wood as soldiers broke through the gate and began to wedge past the wagon barricade. Aramis and d'Artagnan dropped down behind some crates and fired at them. Treville, leaning against one of the pulley's structural beams, also fired.</p>
<p>Porthos grabbed the chair as it got close to the cliff and ushered Lucie into it. Then he more or less shoved her into the air. The chair slid down the rope line, only to catch halfway and jolt to a stop, swinging back and forth above the two-hundred-foot drop into the gully below.</p>
<p>"Lucie!" de Foix yelled.</p>
<p>"I'll go," d'Artagnan said, tucking his pistol into his belt and then taking a running leap. He grabbed the rope line and began to half swing, half climb his way down.</p>
<p>Porthos was torn between watching and shooting back at the multitude of soldiers currently descending upon them. He fired the round in his gun, and in the space between reloading, glanced nervously at d'Artagnan's progress. The young Gascon had reached Lucie and was currently wrestling with getting the leather clasp unstuck.</p>
<p>Porthos tore his gaze away to focus on reloading, then straightened and fired again. By the time he looked back, d'Artagnan and Lucie had made it to the other side. Porthos ran to help Athos reel the chair back up more quickly.</p>
<p>Athos slapped him on the shoulder. "Go."</p>
<p>Porthos leaped onto the chair, not bothering to sit, and went gliding out over the canyon to the other side. Once there, he stood at the edge and began to lay down cover fire from that side. The Spanish soldiers were getting closer and closer, and soon the rest of them on the castle side would be overrun. Porthos and d'Artagnan feverishly fired and reloaded from their position.</p>
<p>Athos got the chair reeled in again and pushed Treville toward it. The captain practically collapsed into it, clinging to the braces as he began his slide down the line.</p>
<p>A musket shot hit the rope and it snapped. Time seemed suspended for one moment of horror as Porthos watched Treville fall, arms pinwheeling wildly as he plummeted toward the ravine below. Someone screamed.</p>
<p>Then a massive brown shape swooped in from nowhere, catching the captain in a set of talons. Porthos staggered away from the edge of the cliff as Kilgar surged past, ascending into the sky with Treville safe in his grasp.</p>
<p>"Athos!" d'Artagnan yelled.</p>
<p>Porthos whipped his gaze back to Athos and Aramis, stranded on the wrong side of the gully. Spanish soldiers were pouring out of the back gate and converging on them.</p>
<p>Then another large blur shot up from the gorge with a gust of wind. Vrita landed on the cliff edge and waited for them to clamber onto her back, then launched herself off the side and into the air. The Spanish fired at them, and Porthos and d'Artagnan took a moment to shoot a couple more down before they turned to grab de Foix and Lucie and retreat.</p>
<p>Porthos had just taken the general's arm to usher him along when a ball struck de Foix in the back. He cried out and pitched forward, and only Porthos's grip kept him from hitting the ground. Porthos shot a furious look back at the Spaniards, but there were too many and he was out of shots, so he focused on hauling de Foix up again and dragging him into the cover of the trees.</p>
<p>Every step made the man choke on sounds of pain, but they couldn't stop until they'd put a little distance between themselves and any pursuit, though it would take a patrol a while to make their way around from the other side.</p>
<p>Porthos finally put a stop to their harried pace when they reached a small clearing and eased de Foix down. The general grimaced and rocked onto his side. Lucie threw herself down beside him. D'Artagnan cast Porthos a grim look. Porthos didn't say anything; they'd wait for Aramis.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Vrita and Kilgar to find them, and the trees were thin enough for the dragons to land. Porthos was relieved to see the captain safe on the ground.</p>
<p>Treville's eyes widened when he saw de Foix. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"He got hit on our way out," Porthos reported.</p>
<p>Aramis moved to kneel beside him to examine the wound. "The ball passed cleanly through his side. I'll need bandages to staunch the bleeding."</p>
<p>Lucie stood up and bent over to rip the bottom of her dress. "Will this do?"</p>
<p>Aramis nodded gratefully and accepted the torn strip.</p>
<p>"There are too many of us to ride the dragons back to the border," Athos said. "Aramis, can you take de Foix on Vrita? The rest of us will meet you there."</p>
<p>Aramis nodded. After he finished bandaging de Foix's wound, they helped the general onto Vrita's back. Aramis climbed up behind him and they took off. Treville watched them disappear beyond the tree tops and then turned to Kilgar, eyeing the dragon's own numerous wounds.</p>
<p>"What a mess we got ourselves into, old friend," he commented softly, almost as though forgetting the rest of them were there.</p>
<p>Athos wordlessly started off, prompting the rest of them to follow. It was slow-going, but even with Kilgar's injuries, Porthos felt confident their escape was secure.</p>
<p>Treville cleared his throat. "As your captain, I shouldn't condone you coming after me."</p>
<p>D'Artagnan opened his mouth as though to protest, but Treville went on,</p>
<p>"But I'm grateful nonetheless. I'll try to thwart any repercussions for you when we return to Paris."</p>
<p>"You're our captain," Porthos responded. "We stand by you, no matter what."</p>
<p>Treville's expression turned oddly sad for some reason, but he merely nodded and they continued on their way.</p>
<p>.o.0.o.</p>
<p>Treville felt a wave of immense relief once they were back on French soil. It had been an exhausting couple of days, but they couldn't rest yet. With most of them riding double, they flew on the dragons back to Paris.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the journey hadn't done de Foix's wound any favors, and they'd had to stop several times when it'd begun to bleed again. Aramis did what he could, but field medicine was only as good as their circumstances.</p>
<p>It was evening when they finally returned to the garrison and Treville sent someone to immediately fetch Doctor Lemay. He offered an arm to help de Foix down from the saddle and into the infirmary, but Athos and Aramis took over, gently nudging him out of the way in deference to his own bruises. He saw d'Artagnan leading Lucie away to get some food and cleaned up.</p>
<p>"Send for Bonacieux," he said to a passing musketeer. "Kilgar's wounds need checking as well."</p>
<p>He then followed his old friend into the infirmary, biting back a wince as his battered body protested the continued exertion. Athos and Aramis eased de Foix onto the closest bed. Aramis then turned to Treville.</p>
<p>"I can look over your injuries," he offered softly.</p>
<p>Treville shook his head. "Bruises will heal."</p>
<p>He took a seat on the next bed over, more to be off his feet than a desire to eventually lay down on it.</p>
<p>"I'll bring some nourishment, then," Aramis said, and he and Athos left.</p>
<p>Neither Treville nor de Foix said anything in the ensuing silence, which was broken by the labored breaths de Foix struggled to make. There was a sheen on his forehead, the beginnings of fever. Treville waited quietly until Lemay arrived, and then he watched tensely as the physician examined de Foix's wounds.</p>
<p>"There's signs of infection," Lemay reported regretfully. "I'll make up a poultice."</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth, Doctor," de Foix spoke up.</p>
<p>Lemay hesitated. "I'm concerned about the blood loss in combination with the infection. But I will do what I can."</p>
<p>De Foix nodded, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>The door opened, but instead of Aramis bringing food and drink, it was Joubert.</p>
<p>"Captain…" He shifted in discomfort. "The King wants to see you. Immediately."</p>
<p>Treville's shoulders sagged. Of course. He gave a brisk nod of acknowledgement and Joubert ducked out of the infirmary.</p>
<p>"I will take full responsibility for this," de Foix said. "Tell the King I went after my sister and you were only trying to stop me."</p>
<p>"I will not," Treville refused, keeping his voice low as Lemay puttered around his work station across the room.</p>
<p>"I'm dying anyway."</p>
<p>Treville clenched his fist angrily. "Don't talk like that. You can still fight this."</p>
<p>De Foix just shook his head solemnly. "I can feel it. I'm growing weaker. And I will not take you down with me. Tell the King you only came after me to prevent me turning myself over to the Spanish. And then you and your musketeers rescued me from my folly and France is secure because of you."</p>
<p>Treville hung his head, hating the situation. He would never forsake his friend in this manner…yet he also had his men to think of, for their actions were no less treasonous than his own.</p>
<p>"I am willing to bear this," de Foix persisted. His voice dropped lower. "I have borne worse."</p>
<p>Treville had nothing to say to that. His heart constricted with the weight of so much grief, both past and of the impending future.</p>
<p>De Foix was quiet for a moment more, then said, "You must tell Porthos who his father is."</p>
<p>Treville blinked, taken aback. "We made a vow. We swore to Belgard we would never betray him. Porthos can never know who his family is."</p>
<p>"We were wrong." De Foix's eyes hardened. "And if you won't tell him, I will."</p>
<p>Treville shook his head in frustrated helplessness. "Why rake up the past now? Porthos is content, why not just let it be?"</p>
<p>"It was the most shameful act of my life."</p>
<p>Treville looked away. It was his too.</p>
<p>"And this is my chance to make amends. Don't ask me to take my guilty soul to the grave."</p>
<p>Treville looked back at his old friend. Despite the pain of this part of their past, despite his misgivings, he could not deny his brother's plea.</p>
<p>He remembered those few split moments when the rope line had snapped and he was free falling. His death had been rushing up at him and he'd had little thought for anything else. Safe now but with the sensation still lingering, Treville understood de Foix's need on his deathbed.</p>
<p>"I will tell him," he solemnly vowed, even though he knew it would only hurt Porthos.</p>
<p>But it was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>.o.0.o.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan had remained at the garrison to see if he was needed, but Athos had been quick to tell him to go home to Constance. They couldn't say what would happen when the King heard of their return, so he should take the time while he could.</p>
<p>"You don't think he'd really punish us?" d'Artagnan asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Who can say what mood he'll be in," Athos replied blandly, which was not at all as reassuring as d'Artagnan had wanted. "But it's not us I'm most worried about."</p>
<p>D'Artagnan made his way home in a dour mood after that. He couldn't imagine Treville not being Captain of the Musketeers. Who would take his place? Athos was certainly qualified. Cornet had seniority. But still. This was <em>Treville</em>. He founded the regiment. It wouldn't be the same without him.</p>
<p>When he reached the compound, he veered toward the nursery. He wasn't surprised to find Constance there—caring for a newborn dragon was a full-time job. He smiled; the sight of her always helped to brighten his heart no matter what.</p>
<p>"You're back!" she exclaimed, coming to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Father received word Kilgar was injured. Is Captain Treville…?"</p>
<p>"He's all right," d'Artagnan answered. "His friend the general was wounded though. He's not doing well."</p>
<p>Her expression fell in sympathy. "Everyone else?"</p>
<p>"We're all fine," d'Artagnan assured her. "How's the little one?"</p>
<p>"A handful," Constance said with a quirk of her mouth. She flicked her chin toward the corner where a nest of towels was bundled between some heated bricks. The baby dragon was curled up in the middle.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan went over to see her. He must have disturbed her sleep because she lifted her head at his approach, then let out a chirp and started scrambling from the nest. He dropped to one knee and she scampered into his arms, curling up immediately and nuzzling her head against his stomach. D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile in delight.</p>
<p>He moved to the nearby chair and eased himself into it. The baby dragon had contented itself with going right to sleep in his arms.</p>
<p>"I suppose you haven't had much time to think of a name," Constance said, coming to stand at his shoulder.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan gazed down at the small dragon for a long moment. "Ayelet," he said. "Let's name her Ayelet."</p>
<p>"Ayelet," Constance repeated, then smiled. "I like it."</p>
<p>.o.0.o.</p>
<p>It was late when Treville finally returned from reporting to the King, the meeting having left a bitter taste in his mouth. Louis had been furious at first, fueled by the Cardinal's own ire. But the King had eventually accepted Treville's—<em>de Foix's</em>—explanation of events, much to his private shame. The Cardinal hadn't believed him, but it didn't matter once the King declared the matter closed. And the fact that de Foix was dying doused some of that temper, and they weren't going to pursue punishing the general.</p>
<p>Treville was sick from it all. He returned to the garrison infirmary and sat with his old friend as de Foix grew weaker. Lucie was sent for, and the three of them passed the late hours of the night until de Foix finally succumbed to the infection. Treville didn't sleep after that.</p>
<p>When morning came, he finally rose to fulfill his brother's last wish.</p>
<p>Porthos was at the dragon dens. Treville needed to check on Kilgar, but he couldn't grant himself the diversion or procrastination of this task.</p>
<p>"Captain," Porthos greeted when he looked up and saw him. "I heard about the general. I'm sorry fer yer loss."</p>
<p>Treville didn't acknowledge that; he didn't deserve any kindness from Porthos. He took a breath. "Porthos, I have something to tell you."</p>
<p>Porthos quirked a slightly confused, slightly worried look at him. "Okay…what is it?"</p>
<p>Treville's throat constricted, but he drew himself up, steeling himself to expose the greatest secret that could destroy everything between him and this young man he valued as one of his own.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayelet is pronounced "Eye-yell-it."</p>
<p>NEXT TIME</p>
<p>Porthos learns who his father is, a revelation that could destroy everything he's built for himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>